villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
DemiDevimon
DemiDevimon, also called PicoDevimon in Japanese version, is an evil Digimon in the Digimon anime. He also serves as one of the major antagonists in Digimon Adventure, and also a minor antagonist in Digimon Data Squad. He was voiced by Kōki Miyata in the Japanese version, and by Derek Stephen Prince in the English dubbed version. Appearance DemiDevimon is a Rookie Level Digimon that resembles a masked bat with crow's feet, and a skull on his mask. Biography ''Digimon Adventure'' DemiDevimon is a flunky that works for Myotismon. He first appeared when he spotted T.K. and Tokomon. He originally worked for Etemon (though has never been seen during his arc and that this plotline is English Dub only), and pretended to be good when he met TK and Tokomon, when he was really working for Myotismon. DemiDevimon tries to trick T.K. by eating the mushrooms of forgetfulness to forget his brother, Matt completely, but it backfires thanks to Agumon listening to Sora’s warning of the mushrooms of forgetfulness. Agumon then told Tai and T.K. that DemiDevimon was trying to trick T.K. to eat the mushrooms of forgetfulness and lying all this time. Angered, T.K. digivolves Tokomon to Patamon to attack DemiDevimon, knocking him into the river. Later, DemiDevimon did more scheming for Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi. When they all failed, he gets punished by his master, Myotismon for failing him numerous times. After the Digidestined were defeated by Myotismon for the first time, he and DemiDevimon and his other flunkiethe Real World, on the quest to search for the 8th Digidestined (which is revealed to be Kari, Tai’s little sister). After Myotismon’s body was destroyed by Angewomon, DemiDevimon resurrects his master by using his bats to absorb his other minions data and is revived as VenomMyotismon. But Myotismon, no longer needing his flunky, kills DemiDevimon by sucking him in his mouth and consuming him. ''Digimon Data Squad'' Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World along with a Vilemon. They went to the horse track to help a man named Tasuke Shiratori gain lots of money. The three DemiDevimon fought Agumon when Vilemon grew larger. After Vilemon was killed by GeoGreymon, the three DemiDevimon were killed by GeoGreymon as well. Attacks *'Demi Dart' (Pico Dart in the Japanese version): Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. *Bat Flutter: He uses his wings to slap his enemies. *'Evil Whisper' (Demon's Whisper in the Japanese version): Hypnotises others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies. Enemies *T.K. *Agumon *Tai *Patamon *Matt *Joe *Sora *Mimi *Izzy *Kari *Biyomon Profile This small Demon type Digimon takes on the form of a bat. They are often used by other demon Digimon of higher levels such as Devimon and Myotismon, but they are also said to be the instigators that enticed the once-Angel type Digimon Devimon and dragged him into the Dark Area. His offensive powers aren't so strong, but he is cunning and often plots evil deeds here and there. He likes darkness, but it is rare to actually see him alongside an upper-leveled Digimon. His special attack is "Pico Darts", which hurls big syringes at the opponent that take away their blood. Gallery DemiDevimon.jpg|DemiDevimon Adventure Epi22-4.jpg Adventure Epi22-6.jpg DemiDevimon and Gatomon.jpg DemiDevimon2.jpg DemiDevimon 2.jpg Prophecy0027.jpg PicoDevimon and Wizardmon.jpg T.K. and DemiDevimon.jpg Trivia *DemiDevimon can Digivolve into Devimon, or Bakemon. *Excluding the episode Sora's Crest of Love (due to the importance in the plot regarding Biyomon's weakened condition), all scenes of DemiDevimon using his Demi Dart attack were cut from the English dub of Digimon Adventure due to its close resemblance to an injection needle (also known as syringe) which are commonly associated with drugs. However, the Data Squad version had the attack resemble a laser based syringe instead. *DemiDevimon is similar to two Disney henchmen, Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) and Iago (Aladdin). Like Iago, DemiDevimon is loud and obnoxious, has three talons (two at the front and one at the back), but he stays loyal to Myotismon to the bitter end, while Iago turned to Aladdin's side. Like Fidget, DemiDevimon is like a bat, is bumbling, very annoying to those around him, especially his master, and despite loyalty, he is killed by him. *His other name and appearance are derived from "Piccolo" (Italian: "small"), or pico. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Genderless Category:Cowards Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Enforcer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant